bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Aqua Magna
, , Inhabitants of & (Formerly), (Formerly), , Others| status=Intact| position=Part of | pron=AH-koo-ah MAG-nah}} Aqua Magna, or Great Sea, also known as the Endless Ocean by the former inhabitants of Mata Nui, is a giant ocean located on Spherus Magna. History The Great Sea was a location on Spherus Magna, and was ruled by the Element Lord of Water. Over 100,000 years ago, the planet Spherus Magna shattered due to structural damage caused by Energized Protodermis. A portion of the planet, containing water, eventually developed into a natural satellite and began to orbit around the largest fragment of Spherus Magna. A small moon came to orbit around Aqua Magna. Approximately one thousand years ago, the Great Spirit Mata Nui was passing by this moon when he was cast into sleep by the Brotherhood of Makuta, making him fall down from space. Mata Nui's impact from hitting Aqua Magna caused huge tremors throughout his body, an event referred to by his inhabitants as the Great Cataclysm. This also triggered and damaged his Energized Protodermis camouflage system, causing the creation of an island later named after him. The cataclysm also caused the island of Voya Nui to burst out of Mata Nui's body and land on the oceanic surface of the moon. Another result was the shattering of the Pit beneath the surface of the moon, resulting in the deaths of several prisoners and its guard, Hydraxon. Mata Nui stayed on Aqua Magna, comatose, for around one thousand years. The city of Mahri Nui on Voya Nui broke off and sank into the sea, where it stayed for the next three hundred years. Various inhabitants escaped to the ocean surrounding his body, though most were later captured and brought back. Voya Nui was eventually sent back to the Southern Continent by the Toa Mahri, destroying Mahri Nui on the way. Shortly before Voya Nui's return, Mata Nui died, and his spirit was replaced by the essence of the Makuta Teridax. Mata Nui was soon resurrected by Toa Mahri Matoro, but remained asleep. Soon after, the Great Spirit Robot was awakened and stood up, causing the destruction of the island of Mata Nui. Teridax, now in control, contemplated vaporizing the entirety of the moon's ocean. After becoming familiar with his new powers, Teridax departed from Aqua Magna for Bara Magna. During this time, Mata Nui's consciousness entered the Prototype Robot and began pulling Aqua Magna towards Bara Magna to reform Spherus Magna. However, this task was interrupted when Teridax arrived on the desert planet and engaged Mata Nui in combat. Mata Nui was able to redirect one of Teridax's gravity attacks at Aqua Magna as well as Bota Magna, pulling the planets further into Bara Magna's gravitational field until they fell irreversibly. The Aqua Magna satellite went through the atmosphere, and a fragment of it broke off. This fragment impacted the head of Makuta Teridax, killing him. The rest of Aqua Magna collided with Bara Magna along with Bota Magna and reformed Spherus Magna. Immediately afterwards, Mata Nui revitalized the entire planet, in the process causing a mass proliferation of underwater flora and curing the mutated beings within the ocean. After migrating from the damaged Great Spirit Robot, the gold-skinned fusion created a fortress in the cliffs on the Aqua Magna shore for the Skakdi. Annona later teleported to the fortress in search of dreams to feed on, followed by Sahmad, Telluris and Metus. The gold-skinned fusion emerged from the fortress and began fighting Annona. ]] Landscape The surface of the satellite is completely covered by an ocean, devoid of any land mass. Two islands formerly existed on the surface: Mata Nui and Voya Nui. The ocean dominated the moon for its entire history prior to the arrival of Mata Nui. The Red Star and smaller rock fragments orbited the moon along with a larger satellite. Lehvak-Kal and a small horde of Tahnok were also once in a low orbit around it. Inhabitants Native *Ancient Sea Behemoth *Bacteria *Blood Snails *Giant Squid *Lightfish *Sea Squid *Venom Eel *Unnamed Underwater Insects *Multiple species of birds on Mata Nui *Dragonflies seen in Le-Wahi Immigrants *Gadunka *Hahnah *Hydruka *Keras *Pit War Tortoise *Razorfish *Razor Whale *Reef Raiders *Ruki *Spider Crab *Stinger Whale *Takea *Toa Terrain Crawler *Unnamed escaped prisoners of the Pit *Various mutated Rahi Appearances *BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''Comic 1: The Coming of the Toa'' *''Comic 3: Triumph of the Toa'' *''McDonald's Comic 1: Challenge of the Rahi'' *''McDonald's Comic 2: Tale of the Toa'' *''Comic 5: To Trap a Tahnok'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''Comic 10: Powerless!'' *''Comic 12: Absolute Power'' *''Comic 15: Secrets and Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' (In a Flashback) *''Hope'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' *''Comic 3: Showdown'' *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' *''Comic 6: Web Comic'' *''Comic 7: Mask of Life, Mask of Doom'' *''Comic 8: Sea of Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''Dreams of Destruction'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui'' *''The Final Battle Animation'' *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' *''Comic 5: Valley of Fear'' *''Comic 6: All That Glitters'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 7: Rebirth'' *''Sahmad's Tale'' *''The Powers That Be'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: World'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui Promo Animation'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' See Also *Gallery:Spherus Magna Category:Cosmos Category:Locations Category:Spherus Magna Category:Aqua Magna